The present invention relates to an arrangement for cleaning band-shaped data carriers, particularly photographic film.
Arrangements of this general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has a brush elements which moves relative to a data carrier so as to remove dirt particles therefrom, and an aspirating device for aspirating the thus removed particles. Such arrangements are utilized, for example, in photographic laboratories to remove dust particles from the film prior to its introduction into a copying machine. Such arrangements can also be found in the copying machines in the region of the copying station. One such arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,786,277. In this arrangement the cleaning brush is located in a housing which is connected by a conduit with an impeller arranged at a certain distance. This arrangement has the disadvantage that it is characterized by strong noise generation, on the one hand, and occupies a relatively large space, on the other hand.